If you're not the one
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Its a one-shot based off the song If you're not the one. From Damon's P.O.V. SO enjoy and Review


I immidiatly thought of Damon and Elena for this song. So here it is a little on shot. I might expand it later not sure yet. So anyway enjoy.

* * *

"You'd only hurt her Damon." Stefan chastised turning and walking away going to his room. I rolled my eyes. Little Goody two shoes over there just had to come and 'have a conversation' with me. If I wanted to be told that I was bad I'd just talk to anyone else in town. I couldn't help but feel déjà-vu at this moment as I walked to get a drink. It always started like this. He felt the need to 'fix' our relationship, the lack of it anyway, and it would always lead to Elena. How I need to stop any communication with her because I was 'bad' for her. I looked down at the fractured glass in my hand. Maybe I should just listen to some music for now. I walked to the radio and turned it on, slow jams filling my ears. I plopped down on the couch my glass full of vodka, which was all we seemed to have left.

"Alright to all you lovers out there, this one is for you." The announcer on the radio said. "Remember that love is something very rare in this life and is worth everything you're got." He finished.

_If you're you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?__  
__If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?__  
__If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call__  
__If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

I froze in my seat only one word seemed to pass in my head._ Elena. _I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought. I was not going to be one of those idiots whose life seemed to correspond with some damn song. I mean really I was Damon the sexy hot Vampire. I do not do sappy little love songs.

_I never know what the future brings__  
__But I know you are here with me now__  
__We'll make it through__  
__And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

The future is said to have endless possibilities….could it hold Elena? I looked around. I was more than willing to share my life with her. Hell I'm ready to **give **my life for her. So what does that mean?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__  
__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I didn't understand. One minute it seems to be just Elena and Stefan the next I fell the strongest pull towards her. Sometimes I do feel the need to just run away, it was just so damn confusing. Without realizing it I had placed my hand over my cold, lifeless heart. Why do I always seem to feel some sort of…joy when I'm around her? Why did it almost seem as though my heart came to live whenever she's around. Everything she did: her smile, her pout, that little wrinkle she had when ever frowned, seemed to be affect me. What am I saying? I didn't need her, I don't **need anyone. **

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?__  
__If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?__  
__If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?__  
__If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

So why does her name always seem to be appear in my head, at all times of the day? Why did my heart seem to break every time I had to watch her be with Stefan? Why did it seem that each moment away from her tear at me apart more and more each time? If she wasn't for me why did I always see me and her waking up together, a band on her finger claiming her as mine? Why did I always see a little girl with her eyes and some of my wonderful features?

_I don't know why you're so far away__  
__But I know that this much is true__  
__We'll make it through__  
__And I hope you are the one I share my life with__  
__And I wish that you could be the one I die with__  
__And I pray in you're the one I build my home with__  
__I hope I love you all my life_

By my standards she did prove to be far away, So far away from my grasp. I growled as I thought of Stefan's previous words, that I was bad for her. Yet I think there's hope for us yet. I think that we would be able to make it, to eternity and forever more. If it did ever come to death I would love for her to be with me during the last few minutes. I saw more than just the end for me and Elena. I saw us living here happily married, in this house…I did love her. To an extent I had very strong feelings for her that I now realize won't be going away anytime soon.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__  
__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away__  
__And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today__  
__'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right__  
__And though I can't be with you tonight__  
__And know my heart is by your side_

I looked around it seemed as though I could see where she had once been and I couldn't help but miss her at that moment. Her eyes as they looked around. I did love her. Maybe more then I had known and even though I didn't have a very living heart I would definitely give what's left of it to her. Certain that she would never break it in anyway.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__  
__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I looked at the radio as the song finished. Slowly I rose off the couch placing my drink on the table. I need her to know how I feel about this hopefully she feels the same.

* * *

Remember to review it keeps me happy and makes me write more. :)


End file.
